nick_cfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick C
Nick C (Real Name Nicholas Cornish) is a Youtuber and the leader of the 'Nick C' channel. Youtube Nick started his first Youtube Channel at the age of 15, his first video was a trailer for an intended fan film, however, since Nick couldn't convince enough people to star in the film, the idea was scrapped. After his mother deleted his account from her computer, he couldn't log back onto his channel. At age 16, he created a second Youtube channel, however, a glitch prevented him from posting videos, commenting on other videos, liking videos, subscribing etc. After Nick's computer was damaged, he lost his second channel and had to start a 3rd one, eventually, he was finally able to create his 3rd channel, however, a few months after, the computer was damaged again, Nick was able to remember his log in for the 3rd account and was able to get back to it and didn't need to create another account. Nick's first video was a video showing who TNA Wrestler 'Shark Boy' was without his mask. His second video was Nick attempting to complete The Bread Challenge. His third video was 10 Jack The Ripper Theories. Nick's 4th video was his idea for a Yugioh Machine Deck. None of the videos were that popular. After a while, Nick thought about giving up on making videos and using his channel only to subscribe to others. After that, Nick changed his mind and tried to think of what his channel should be about. Channel Ideas The Nick Show- A comedic Video Diary series where Nick tells funny stories to the viewers. This idea was scrapped because Nick thought that people wouldn't be interested. A private video of the Pilot was still made but was soon taken down. Throwing into pants- Nick and his 2 best friends, Tom and Richard, came up with this idea while playing a game, they though of an idea where they could post videos of each of them trying to throw things into eachother's pants. The idea was never further discussed, however Nick rejected the idea as he believed it would make the 3 of them look like idiots. Nick, Tom and Richard all have videos of them doing this on their phones, but none of the videos have been uploaded. Yugioh- Nick's 2 best friends, Tom and Richard, thought of making a Yugioh web series, however, Nick turned down the idea because he didn't think it would be that popular. When they couldn't make official videos, Tom thought of using audio logs, but Nick thought that that would be even worse. Music Videos- Nick thought of an idea where he and his friends would make music videos of themselves lipsynching to famous songs, the idea was scrapped because they had nowhere to do the videos. Walkthroughs- Nick thought of doing Video Game Walkthroughs since they seemed to be the most popular videos on YouTube. The idea was scrapped because Nick didn't know how to make videos like this, also because Nick didn't own alot of new games and the PS4 was meant to be released soon. However, after making an account on a website called Twitch, Nick released a full walkthrough of Batman: Arkham Knight and decided to make walkthroughs as a side project. Fan Films- Nick's original idea from his first channel, Nick thought of making films either based on existing films or films that were completely original and made up. This idea was accepted. Existing Videos #TNA Shark Boy Unmasked For Real #The Bread Challenge #Top 10 Jack the Ripper theories #Machine Deck #Actors to play Batman Characters #I have Batman Arkham Knight #Batman: Arkham Knight (Parts 1-Recurring) HIATUS #Planetside 2 TIME ONLY #Hustle Kings (Parts 1-Recurring) HIATUS #Loadout (Parts 1-2) CANCELLED #War Thunder (Parts 1-2) CANCELLED #Invoker's Tournament (Parts 1-2) CANCELLED #IMPORTANT UPDATES #Playroom (Part 1-Recurring) #WELCOME TO MY CHANNEL Trailer #Until Dawn 1st Walkthrough (Parts 1-2) RESTARTED #Warframe (Parts 1-6) HIATUS #Grow Home (Parts 1-Recurring) HIATUS #Until Dawn 2nd Walkthrough (Parts 1-Recurring) HIATUS #Rob Dyke SYWBAY Entry Video #The Minecraft Killer (Part 1-Recurring) HIATUS #Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishment (Part 1-Recurring) HIATUS #My Mom in a Beauty Pageant #Where Have I Been? #Watch Dogs (Part 1-Recurring) HIATUS #Super Meat Boy (Part 1-2) CANCELLED #Sniper Elite 3 (Part 1-Recurring) HIATUS #Fallout 4 (Part 1-Recurring) HIATUS #WWE 2K16 Tournament COMPLETE #Mortal Kombat X (Part 1-Recurring) HIATUS Video Ideas #Unnamed Mafia Movie #The Animal as Jack Carter #Ripper as Samuel Harrison #The Spirit as The Masked Spirit #Thief as TBA #The Jolly Rodger as Benjamin Crest #The End as Justin #The Squad as Cole #Future Diary: The Next Generation as Ian Axel #The Escapists as Hunter Blakesfield #Bloodlust as Deacon Eugene #Danny Phantom: Ghost Zone as Vlad Masters #Deadpool: Merc With The Mouth as Adrien LeBeau/Mechanic #The Living Dead as TBA #GTA as Nick #Mortal Kombat: Redemption as Marrick, Sub-Zero, Kenshi, Erron Black #The Contract as Devlin Lucifer/Satan #Batman Beyond as Terry McGinnis #Jeff The Killer as Jeff Woods #Cannibal Park as Nate Ambrose #The Crow: Redemption as TBA #Team Fortress: Operation S as Ethan Mundy/Sniper #Freakshow as Joseph #Spider-Man Wrath as Cletus Cassidy/Carnage & Herman Schultz/Shocker #Steampunk as Dustin Warder/Steampunk #Spectre as TBA #Shadow: The Assassin as Shane Evans/Shadow #Spectre vs Shadow as Shane Evans/Shadow #The Punisher: Destruction as Billy Russo/Jigsaw #Metal Gear Solid: War Machines as Jack/Raiden #Daredevil: Blind Justice as Matt Murdock/Daredevil #Fallout: Tales of the Vaults as Numerous Roles #TMNT: Turtle Power as Casey Jones #X-Men: Overdrive as Remy LeBeau/Gambit #Mark of the Beast as Nero Blackstone #Terminator: Infiltration as TBA #Robocop: Upgrade as TBA #Punisher vs Deadpool as Frank Castle/The Punisher #Shadow: Retribution as Shane Evans/Shadow #Red Hood: Justice as Jason Todd/Red Hood #Avengers: The Next Generation as Francis Barton/Hawkeye II & Clint Barton/Hawkeye #Deathstroke: The Terminator as Joseph Wilson/Jericho #The Mirror as Patrick Scrapped Ideas #The Royal Reaper #Ghostbusters: The Next Generation #Return of the Mask #The Split #The Prototype #The Pizza Cutter #The Key Killer #Red Ryder #Red Ryder 2 #Red Ryder: Origins #Copper #Warriors #Saw: Game Over #Movin' Out #The Theft #Face/Off #Movin' Out 2 #Baseball #My Boyfriend the Serial Killer #Assassin's Creed: Retribution #Batman: Terror on Gotham #Batman: The Riddler's Mission #Batman Heroes #Youtube Genesis Media That Nick Will NEVER Make a Film For The following is a list of different forms of media (TV shows, films, comics, anime, games etc.) that Nick has confirmed he will never make any fan films for. #Star Wars #Star Trek #James Bond #Power Rangers #Back To The Future #Despicable Me #Bleach #Iron Man #Captain America #Thor #Minecraft #Lord of the Rings #Legend of Zelda #Frozen #Robin Hood #Indiana Jones #Kick-Ass #Harry Potter #GI Joe #Far Cry #Nightmare on Elm Street #Hellboy #Uncharted #Call of Duty #Mass Effect #Slenderman #Five Nights at Freddy's #Resident Evil #Pokemon #Final Fantasy #Super Mario Brothers #The Matrix #Transformers #Dragon Ball #Ghostbusters #Breaking Bad #Doctor Who #Sonic the Hedgehog #Judge Dredd #Jaws #Rocky #Inspector Gadget #Child's Play #Alien #Predator #Scooby Doo Props and Editing Most of Nick's Props and Special Effects came from instructional videos from a youtube channel called Indy Mogul, a couple of his props (Such as his Kukri and his Hunting Knife) are from The Propmaster's Handbook. One of Nick's favourite props, his .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle, is from Parker's Tutorials. Trivia *Nick met his best friend, Tom, at around the age of 7. Tom was the 3rd friend Nick ever made. *Nick is a huge sports fan, but he doesn't like sports such as Football (Both American and European), Golf, Tennis, Cricket, Snooker and Darts. Nick tends to prefer violent sports such as Wrestling, MMA, Ice Hockey etc, he also has a fondness for other sports such as Baseball, Basketball, Archery and Skeet. *Until age 17, Nick continuously changed his mind about what he wanted to do for a job when he was old enough, the range of jobs he wanted to do included a firefighter, a police officer, a chef, a pilot, a doctor, a teacher, an actor, a director, a video game designer, a ventriloquist, a stand up comedian, a bartender, an author, a scientist and a professional wrestler. Out of all the jobs, Nick wanted to be a wrestler for the longest time. *Nick's idol is the wrestler, Jeff Hardy *Nick has many odd interests such as steampunk, machinery, vigilantism, star signs etc. *Nick's top 10 favourite YouTube channels (Aside from Tom and Richard), in no particular order, are Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Pewdiepie, ERB, Rhett and Link, Indy Mogul, The Propmaster's Handbook, Matthew Santoro, Rob Dyke and SML. *Nick one stated he would never play horror games because he get's scared too easily, he changed his mind when he played Until Dawn. *Nick was diagnosed with Aspergers when he was about 13 years old. *Nick has a serious fear of needles and syringes, so he has to get a nasal spray when he gets his flu shots *Nick was not very popular in school, he continuously got bullied by nearly everyone, including his own cousin. *Whenever someone insults Nick in a comment, Nick doesn't tend to care, however, he gets serious when someone insults his fans. *Nick hates travel and refuses to leave England unless there is a good enough reason. *Nick tends to make his gaming videos in his pyjamas, this is because he doesn't see the point in dressing in street clothes if he's not going outside. *Nick has a tendency to refuse certain gifts if he doesn't want or need them. *Nick has been known to have a violent temper, getting angry towards minor things. *Nick occassionally shows dislike towards NPCs in games when they are named 'George'. Nick refuses to reveal why. *The only members of Nick's family that Nick actually gets along with are his late grandmother and his uncle. *Nick is a possible hoarder, as he tends to keep scrap bits of paper, cardboard and other things until he can find a good use for them. *Nick didn't learn how to swim until he was 15 years old. *Nick never learnt how to ride a bike. *Nick is a fanfiction writer. *Inspite getting scared easily, Nick is a fan of horror films (Examples are the Saw, Final Destination and Scream franchises) *Nick rarely sees any films and doesn't like them, in fact, until 2015, his favourite film was Batman and Robin, his current favourite film is The Terminator 2: Judgement Day. *Nick and his Uncle appear in the background of a Chinese Documentary. *Nick is Straight Edge (Meaning he doesn't drink alcohol, he doesn't smoke cigarettes and he doesn't take any illegal drugs) *Nick's top 5 favourite video game characters are Aiden Pierce from Watch Dogs, Chris from Until Dawn, Raiden from the Metal Gear series, Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and Edward Kenway from Assassin's Creed *Inspite having no direct siblings, Nick has 1 half-sister (Chelsea) and 2 Half-Brothers, Nick is the youngest out of the siblings